Tea & Sugar
by asia7
Summary: I have no future plans becouse I know there is no use for making them. Believe me, I know from experience.
1. Chapter 1

Life is confusing.

And long... way too long for my liking.

When I was a child I thought I would go to college, have fun for first year, then find my prince charming and have a dream wedding right out of college, and then have pretty babies.

Well let me tell you, life is not that easy. Like I said, it's confusing.

Now I'm 21 years old, and out of college. I have no prince charming, and no dream wedding is in the foreseen future.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

**I woke up with a headache this morning. I had to go shopping with my best friend and I wasn't feeling up to it but whatever, it isn't like I could escape so I accept my fate and got up. I went with my every day routine:**

**1- Prepare tea and put it to brew**

**2- Take a shower while waiting for tea**

**3- Have a long breakfast**

**If Alice wasn't going to be in front of my door in ten minutes I would have take my tea to the balcony and start editing my new story, may be write a few chapters then turn the TV on and watch the news, after that I would've start to prepare dinner...**

**Isn't my life exciting? Well since I have Alice in it, I couldn't complain. With Alice nothing is boring. She even makes shopping trips more endurable with her personality. This weekend her parents are coming to see her. I think she made them to come Seattle to tell them in person about the new baby Cullen. The doctor said it was dangerous for her to have road trips even if it is a short distance like a few hours. **

**I know her for nearly 5 years now, we meet when for some weird reason I end up being roommates with her boyfriend, Jaz. It was just the three of us after that. Jasper, Alice and me. **

**She and I are very different in every way possible. She is a pocket sized fairy, who sees happiness in every condition and makes everything seem alright. You have to love her for it though, if it wasn't for her and Jazz I would gone crazy with boredom. She loves coffee and I love tea. She loves shopping, I see it as torture. Anyway I'm the plain boring type. It's not that I've a bad life. Far from it. It's just I've no goals. I have no future plans because I know there is no use of making them. Believe me, I know from experience. Where Alice loves going out, I like to spent the day at home. The list goes on and on.. It's really a wonder that we are best friends. **

**I was about to open the door when a loud banging voice startled me and interrupt with my daydreaming.**

**-Aliceeee! Stop it you're gonna hurt the baby. What would you feel if someone put you in a vase full of water then shake it?**

**"Oh funny Bella makes an appearance. What do we owe this pleasure?" She was not smiling and Alice always smiles when we are going to shop.**

**"Wow! Jasper wasn't exaggerating when he said you were in a bitchy mood." I said without thinking. Well I have to be more careful with what I say from now on I don't want to make her angry while she has so much stress. She was having very bad morning sickness for the last few days so may be her attitude was because of it.**

**"Whatever Bella, can we go please I want to find the perfect dress for you." She said, finally smiling.**

**I was busy checking her moods that I nearly missed what she said.**

**"What are you talking about Alice, why do I need a dress? You don't plan on throwing a baby-party are you?" Well it wouldn't surprise me if she was planning to throw a party though, it's just Alice for you.**

**"No Bella, I don't have time for planning a party. You need a dress for the dinner this weekend. All my family will be there and before you begin to complain you are family and I want you there with us when we break the news. Please Bella I know you don't like fancy dinners but everyone will be there and they didn't see you for a very long time and Esme asked about you yesterday when we were speaking on the phone. Pretty please?" She had all that puppy dog eyes and pout going on and when Alice does that you are powerless.**

**"Alice, of course I'll be there for you honey. And it wouldn't hurt to see Doctor C. when I'm on it now would it?" I teased her. Well not really, because Doctor C. aka Carlisle Cullen was dreamy it's so bad that he is like a second father to me but I like the face Alice does when I speak of her uncle like that.**

**"Oh Bella please I have morning sickness already I don't need you to make it worse." I had to give it to her though she looked like she was about to throw up. We were taking her car to the mall, and if she made a mess in it I wouldn't hear the end of it.**

**"Okay okay no comments on McDreamy. So who are coming?" I asked trying to change the subject as we neared to the parking lot.**

**"Well Esme and Carlisle of course. And Emmet said he could be able to come as well. Oh he is bringing his girlfriend isn't that great?" She asked all excited about her cousin. I was happy for him but from the picture I'll be the seventh wheel this time. I had spent plenty of times with Cullens and it was always Emmet who kept me company while the others were in their happy-couple-bubble. Since he seemed to find someone for himself I'll have to entertain myself for the evening when the couples got sucked in on their own world. Wow I sound bitter even for my own ears. May be I could give up and let Alice set me up with one of her friends. **

**Alice was looking me, an odd expression on her face but I let it go. There's no way I was telling the evil pixie that I give her free reign to find me a man. She could have a field day for sure.**

**"And that is all? What about Jasper's parents?" I asked. Even thought I knew his parents didn't support their marriage, may be this news could break the ice.**

**"No they are not coming. Jasper called them a few times but they didn't answer. They don't understand that it's hurting him. God they are so thick headed Bella!" She was frustrated. This whole mess with Jasper's parents was hurting Alice as well but she just wont tell it. Well who couldn't hurt when your husbands parents despise you without any reason. Alice was very likeable person but from the beginning they despised her. From what she told me it could have something to do with their fantasy of marrying Jasper with a girl named Maria. They just couldn't get over it that Jasper didn't obeyed, anyway they were happy together that must be what matters for the parents right? Well apparently not for Jasper's parents.**

**"Don't worry sweetheart they don't know what they are losing by their behavior." I said trying to ease her frustration.**

**"God Bella I don't understand it. How can they be so cruel? I know family is important and I tell Jasper not to give up on them. I could have give up everything just to have one more day with my parents but sometimes I run out of excuses for his parents." **

**"I know it's hard for you Alice but I don't think you could do anything about it. They are not the parent material. If they were, they could be happy with Jazz's decision and get over it. Let's don't talk about them. Tell me about Emmet's girl." I said changing the subject the second time today. It's like walking on a minefield talking to her with being pregnant and all.**

**"I don't know her well but from what Esme said I think Em found his match this time. It looks like pretty serious from what I heard." She said eyeing me suspiciously.**

**"What??" I had a feeling that she has something on her sleeve.**

**"Nothing...It's just Edward will be there as well may be you two can actually speak this time." She said laughing.**

**Well I saw Edward last year. And I can tell you that, it was a sight to behold. Well I hold the sight all right, so much that while I was trying to memorize all his features I forgot to speak. It was strange though because he didn't spoke as well and we end up staring into each other, then just turning around without a word. Alice ended up witnessing this and it ended up being the story of the year. Emmet repeatedly teased me for being tongue-tided with his little brothers sex-appeal. Well it was true but I wasn't going to admit it. We didn't see each other after that but it was more than enough for me. If he wasn't awkward I could have thought about getting involved with him but from what Alice told me he didn't do relationships or girls. Oh whatever all the good ones are taken or gay anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Why! God Why he had to make me give _her _my number!

I woke up with my phone ringing this morning. Since I'm had the graveyard previous day I wanted to sleep but of course she didn't let me.

Last week we were drinking with friends and Emmet, being the big child that he is decided that we should play truth or dare. And I made a mistake by taking a dare from him. I didn't think he could be so evil and dare me to give the girl, who practically stalked me since two months, my phone number. Since then my phone was constantly ringing. Okay not constantly but you get what I mean. Ugh! She started calling again and I knew I had to answer or she was going to call every five minutes till I answer it.

"Hello." I said in a monotone voice.

"Hi Edieee! Where are you?" She shrieked.

The nerve of the girl! If t wasn't enough for her to call me everyday she had the nerve to act like my girlfriend.

"Tanya, what do you want? I'm in a hurry." _Well I'm in a hurry to finish this conversation with you anyway._

"Oh my poor Eddie-pooo. They make you work so _hard._ May be I could come and make you feel better? You know relieving some tension and all?" _Eddie-poo? Really? How old are we, five? _And the innuendos... Let me tell you when a attractive girl makes innuendos it's enjoyable. When your stalker makes innuendos its.. Well stalkerish and just wrong. It makes me feel dirty. Em says its my inside female speaking when I turn down a offer but whatever I don't need to fuck a girl to make me feel manly. I got used to their teasing, it doesn't matter now. I know my family loves me and they would support every decision I make. It's just they also love to tease me for my sex-life or lack there of.

"Eddiee are you there?" Oh I forgot the telethabi there for a minute. And what a blissful minute it was..

"Yes I'm here. And no I don't want you to do anything for me. What was the reason of your calling?" I was getting irritated, but I raised to be a gentleman. It was just difficult to remain a gentleman when a girl doesn't get the hint.

"Oh I wanted to make sure you were available for this weekend. I have a surprise for you baby. " My God why me? Why!

"No I'm not available this weekend. " I said, trying not to yell at her or pull my hair in frustration.

"Why? What's more important then me Eddie?" She cried. Oh my god her voice gives me headache.

I should have said pigs are more important then her. I should have said that watching a game 1000th time is more important then her. Hell even doing nothing is more important then her but I didn't want her to shriek on my ear so I shut my mouth and made no comments about it.

"Tanya I don't know what is in your mind but let me tell you something. You and I aren't together and we won't be together in the future so why are you acting like we are?" I was really curious now because well really who wants to be turned down every day. Maybe she gets off from this shit?

"Oh Eddie I know you. You gave me your number right? If you didn't want me to call you then why would you do it hmm?" She is not going to quit is she. May be I could bribe Rose to come to the hospital and act like my girlfriend then she could think that I'm taken and leave me alone? _May be you could just find a real girlfriend you idiot! _

"Tanya I have to go. I have tons of things to do and I don't want to sound like a jerk but please don't call me unless it's business related." I didn't wait for her response. It was rude but she was rude to me as well.

Some guys could find this flattering, I find it simple disrespectful. She doesn't respect me, she doesn't listen the things I'm saying and it's always same with the girls in nowadays. If she was more respectful and intelligent I would have thought pursuing a relationship with her...May be...May be not... It isn't that she is ugly or anything she just doesn't do it for me. I want a girl who is intelligent and funny and beautiful and... Well my kind of girl doesn't exist.

A brown haired girl came to my mind and I had to shake my head to clear the images of Isabella out of my mind. She may be attractive, and beautiful but I'm sure she is shallow as the other girls. She didn't even said hi to me. _Well you didn't said hi to her either! You were so busy with checking her out. _It was a first for me thought, I really never paid attention to women. Due to all the teasing about me being gay. But I don't like dick, I like pussy. Well it's not that I would know but I'm sure I would like pussy. Oh God what I'm saying of course I like pussy. May be it's really the time for me to find a women. A women who has brown hair and brown eyes. _Edward snap out of it!_

How come I didn't forget her? It has been nearly three months since I've seen her. Hmm let me see, she and Alice came for a visit in December, now its early March so yeah three months. So why I can't stop thinking about her? Sure I can go on my everyday routine but then something happens and bang! She is there, in my mind again.

I have no experiences with girls. I was this awkward teenager when I was in high school. And when I went to collage, I had better things in my mind then fooling around with girls. Sometimes I went on dates just to please my mother and make my brother shut. There was even a time when I made it to second date with a girl named Gianna but when she shoved her tongue into my throat I just told her there was no sparks. She laughed at me of course and told to go fuck myself because no one would do it if I act like a scared little girl. It was the end of dating scene for me. I have dignity and I don't appreciate people making me feel bad about myself. But there was this thing about Isabella, I couldn't get her out of my mind. May be she would be there this weekend and I would speak to her and then kiss her then.. _Ugh! She is not interested in you, you idiot! You are just Alice's cousin and Em's li'l brother and there is no use to put yourself out there just to get your heart crushed! She deserves better then you. All the girls who are interested in you are shallow sluts so there is no way for her to find you interesting in all your geeky shit! _I was arguing with myself over this subject for months now.

"Edward, are you awake?" Esme asked as he knocked on my door. I'm 22 years old, and I live with my parents. Talk about pathetic.

"Yes Mom." I said and went to open the door. I was thankful for her to put a stop on my mental ranting.

"I'm going to town sweetheart. Would you like me to prepare something for you before I go?" Oh one of the perks of living with your parents is meals. Breakfast, lunch, dinner... I came to appreciate those things when I was in college and lived on fast food for 4 years.

"It would be great Mom." I went to take a shower while she was preparing my breakfast. When I went to kitchen Esme was waiting for me.

"Why were you shouting this morning Edward?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"It's nothing Mom. Tanya called. Again. I was just trying to make a point that I was not interested." I said.

"Well Edward may be you could find a girl and put yourself out of your misery." Her eyes were shining and if I didn't know better I would thought that she was making fun of me.

"There is not a girl for me out there Mom. The girls who could live up to my standards are out of my league. But it doesn't matter, I have no desire to start a relationship." I said without thinking. _Fuck! Way to make her more suspicious. She is just going to think that I have someone in mind. Which I have, but it's not the point. _

"Edward, I know a girl who could live up to your standards and she is not out of your league. In that case I'm sure she is a little interested in you. But if you're sure you don't want to start a relationship then it's fine. I just want you to be happy Edward." I wanted to ask who she was but I was afraid she would say some of her brunch-buddies daughter. Those women eyed me every time I meet my mom on her brunch-club. I was squirming in my seat.

"Anyone I know?" I asked trying to be sound nonchalant while I was dying inside.

"Oh I'm sure you saw her but there is no point talking about her when you want nothing to do with her. " _Oh if it's Isabella I could find many things to do with her or her. _

"Mom!" I said slightly angered now. I didn't want to seem eager but I wanted to know if the girl was Isabella or not. _Why are you curious? It isn't like you are interested in her. If it was her, so what? What would you do? You are in Forks she is in Seattle and didn't you said that you thought she was shallow? Well, she couldn't be that bad if she is friends with Alice._

_"Edward, are you listening?" I forgot about my surroundings again while thinking about her. Some day it will happen while I was at work and I'll diagnose someone with cancer when they have only flu. _

_"Sorry Mom. What were you saying?"_

_"Honey, I think you should go and sleep some more. We will leave at 7 in the evening and you will not get any sleep once we are in Seattle with Alice being there. We could speak later."_

_The idea was appealing so I finished my breakfast, thanked mom and went to my room to take a nap. But it was difficult when I had so much in my mind. I wondered if I could be able to see Isabella when I was in Seattle, I wondered if she could talk to me and more importantly I wondered what was happening to me since the day I met her. I drifted to a slumber with those thoughts in mind. Every one of them were about Isabella. So there is no use to tell that I had dreamed about her as well. When I woke up in the evening I had a serious problem in my pants and even more serious problem in my mind. The dream was so real. I could still taste her on my lips, feel her hands on my skin but what frightened me was that I was in love with her in my dream. And it felt right. So right..._


End file.
